


A Mother is a Tamer of Storms

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, Portgas D. Rouge Lives, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: StormRouge tries her best as a mother of three, but she supposes that turbulence between the older siblings and the younger ones is inevitable.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	A Mother is a Tamer of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had two ideas for this prompt, but idk maybe I'll write the other idea some time in the future for fun. I'm proud of how this turned out!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, but Rouge was still awake. Rain beat against the windows as a warning of its brothers thunder and lighting: the perfect kind of weather to relax with a book despite the time and the lack of light besides a small candle.

She was just about to turn to the next page when the door to her sons’ room slammed open. Luffy ran out crying. He jumped up into her bed as Sabo and Ace followed him into the room.

Rouge set her book aside and hugged Luffy close. “What’s wrong, Lu?”

Luffy was a mess of snot and tears, and so Rouge patiently awaited his answer. “A-Ace said the storm would make a tree fall through the window on me!” he cried.

“I was just messing with you, moron!” Ace snarled. “You’re the one that keeps crying about it, crybaby!” 

“Calm down, Ace.” Sabo elbowed him, but Ace continued to glare at Luffy.

Rouge frowned. “Ace.” It was enough to silence him. No cute nicknames today. “Sabo, what happened?”

Sabo, who stood furthest from the bed, looked like he definitely did not want to get involved, but he stepped forward. “Uh… I mean, he did say it.”

“It was sarcastic!” Ace protested.

“I don’t care if it was sarcastic or not,” Rouge said. “Apologize.”

Ace clenched his fists and stood in place. The thing with Ace was that the “stern mom” card didn’t always work on him, especially now that Luffy was around. Despite all the parenting books she had read, Rouge never anticipated having to deal with the issue of siblings. Sabo was a different matter. Both he and Ace were rather independent, but Luffy was younger and required more attention.

Rouge knew that Ace would never admit hating this fact.

“You’re allowed to be scared, Luffy,” she reassured. “Your big brothers get scared sometimes too.”

Luffy sniffled, wiping away snot with the back of his hand. “No way! Ace and Sabo are too cool to be scared of anything!”

Rouge glanced back at Ace, who now refused to make eye contact. 

“See, Ace? Luffy really looks up to you. I need yours and Sabo’s help to take care of him too when he’s scared. I’m counting on you both.”

Ace’s face was red. Sabo, who moved closer, pushed him forwards.

“I’m sorry, Lu. Sorry, Ma.”

Rouge smiled. “That wasn’t so hard, was it firefly? Now, why don’t we all have a little sleepover together here?”

This cheered Luffy up immediately, who ran back to their room to get pillows and blankets. Raising a son was like the rain. Raising three boys was the rain, lighting, and thunder rolled into one storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Mayhaps I write Ace as a mama's boy... mayhaps...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in a comment down below! It would be really appreciated. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
